Dernière Danse
by Oxymore
Summary: OS L'ultime bataille est proche, ils savent qu'ils ne se reverront pas vivants. écrit par Dod . RWHG


**Titre** : Dernière danse

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Je chante faux et je n'ai pas d'éditeur, je suis donc ni Kyo ni JKR.

**Résumé** : L'ultime bataille est proche, ils savent qu'ils ne se reverront pas vivants. (écrit par Dod ). RWHG

**Genre** : RWHG deathfic, songfic, one-shot.

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Il y a des fois où je suis hanté par quelque chose qu'il faut que j'écrive. C'est comme ça que j'ai pondu cette fic.

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami qui me soutient, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic, ainsi qu'à Petite Garce et Atalanta de Tebas pour leur rewiew sur mon one-shit : « Ni Dieu Ni Maître »

**Bonne lecture ! **

Dernière Danse 

Elle se tient, immobile dans le chambranle de la porte, elle l'observe, lui, ses cheveux roux et ses yeux perdus dans le vide. Comme alerté par un sixième sens, il se tourne vers elle. C'est seulement lorsque leurs regards se croisent qu'elle se décide à entrer dans la chambre et à s'installer sur le lit. Il la regarde et sourit, puis l'attire vers lui et commence à l'embrasser. Passant ses mains dans les cheveux flamboyants de son amant, elle approfondit le baiser puis commence à lui enlever sa chemise d'hôpital alors qu'il déboutonne sa robe. Des larmes coulent de ses yeux quand elle voit l'affreuse marque verte qu'il a sur son dos mais il n'y fait pas attention. Bientôt elle aussi, elle l'oublie, se laissant entraîner par les mains expertes de son amant.

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps_

_Effleuré cent fois son visage_

_J'ai trouvé de l'or_

_Et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes_

_Et j'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes_

_Parfois je les dessine encore_

_Elle fais partie de moi_

Elle rêve, elle le sait, elle danse dans ses bras. Ils tourbillonnent sur une douce musique, ils sont heureux.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse _

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Couché sur le lit, il la regarde dormir. Sa main se ballade sur la peau douce de son amante, sa meilleure amie, la seule femme qu'il n'eut jamais aimé.

_Je l'ai connue trop tôt mais c'est pas de ma faute_

_La flèche a traversé ma peau_

_C'est une douleur qui se garde_

_Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_

Elle se rhabille puis le regarde. Il se doute déjà de la raison de sa visite, elle le sait.

" L'attaque est prévue pour demain soir. " annonce - t - elle.

Elle crut déceler dans ses yeux une lueur de déception, de tristesse et d'impuissance.

" Reviens - moi vivante. "

Elle continue à le regarder fixement alors qu'il esquisse un sourire mélancolique.

_Mais je connais l'histoire, il est déjà trop tard_

_Dans son visage on peut s'apercevoir qu'elle se prépare_

_Au long voyage_

Il rêve, il le sait, ils sont au bal de fin d'année, ils dansent ensemble. Leurs mouvements s'accordent parfaitement, il sont en totale harmonie l'un avec l'autre, oubliant tout du monde extérieur.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Le lendemain est vite arrivé. Ils se regardent, elle est debout près de la fenêtre et lui sous les couvertures emmêlées du lit qu'il le quittait plus depuis des semaines, du lit dont il ne sortira jamais vivant. Il sait que sa mort est proche mais il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Elle prend cela pour de la bravoure.

_Je peux mourir demain ça ne change rien_

_J'ai reçu de ses mains_

_Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme_

_C'est même trop pour un seul homme_

Ils se regardent encore, mais elle finit par baisser les yeux pour ne pas qu'il voit le doute qui règne en elle. Ce soir sera l'ultime combat, Voldemort attaquera Poudlard. Harry et elle seront en première ligne avec tous les autres, tous ceux de l'Ordre et de leurs alliés. Ron aussi aurait été des leurs s'il n'y avait pas eut cette horrible marque dans son dos.

S'armant de tout le courage dont elle est capable, Hermione sourit une dernière fois à son ami, à son amant, puis elle traverse la salle, se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle allait à la rencontre du destin qui, elle le savait, lui serait fatal.

_Et je l'ai vu partir sans rien dire_

_Fallait seulement qu'elle respire_

_Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie_

Ils dansent quand soudain Voldemort apparaît devant eux et lance le sort "ralentis muerta" sur Hermione, mais inconscients du danger, ils continuent de tourner et Ron se prend le sort en plein dans le dos. L'affreuse marque verte qui s'y ai implanté annonce la mort à retardement que va subir l'adolescent.

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Une lumière verte envahie la chambre et le jeune homme roux retombe sur le lit, le corps mou comme celui d'une poupée en chiffon et aussi froid que de la glace.

Au même moment, un éclaire vert vient toucher Hermione dans le dos et elle tombe à terre, devenant une victime parmi tant d'autre de cette guerre stupide.

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps_

_Effleuré cent fois son visage_

_Dernière danse_

_J'ai trouvé de l'or_

_Et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes_

_Dernière danse_

_Et j'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes_

_Parfois je les dessine encore_

Dernière danse 

_Elle fait partie de moi_

_Dernière danse_

Ils se retrouvent dans un monde merveilleux où ils danseront pour l'éternité.

**Fin**


End file.
